Biru di Langit Senja
by Convallarie
Summary: Hei, apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya sebuah ikatan itu merubah takdir tiap orang yang berbeda? [Karma/Nagisa/Kayano/Asano(jr)/Maehara/Isogai]


Akabane Karma berdiri membisu. Kedua manik topaz miliknya menerawang jauh. Baginya, malam itu terasa begitu dingin. Amat sangat dingin. Seakan mampu membekukan seluruh aliran darah di tubuhnya.

"Sudah kuputuskan, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu mulai saat ini. Jadi, berhentilah merengek seperti bayi."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara rintihan isak tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti. Meneriakkan pedihnya jiwa yang terkoyak.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi, bagiku juga sama beratnya. Bagaimanapun, kita selalu bersama. Meskipun terkadang aku merasa ada jurang besar yang tidak bisa aku seberangi untuk meraih tempat kalian berdua berada. Aku—" Bibir pemuda berambut merah itu berhenti berucap, digantikan suara decihan dan gemeletuk gigi saling bergesekan. Sedangkan seluruh jemari di kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"—Aku juga ... Nagisa, aku mencintainya sama sepertimu. Kehilangan dirinya merupakan hantaman besar bagiku. Jadi, berhentilah bersikap seakan kau satu-satunya yang tersakiti di sini!"—

—"Kumohon ... buat ini lebih mudah untukku, Kayano." Lanjutnya dengan suara melemah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Assassination Classroom** © Yūsei Matsui

 **Biru di Langit Senja** © Convallarie

 **Alternative Universe**

 **Warning :**

Possibility OOC, typo's, bahasa amburadul, plot pasaran, sinetron kacangan, humor maksa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sudah kuduga, di sini kau rupanya, Nagisa."_

 _Mendengar namanya disebut, sosok berambut secerah langit itu menoleh. Kedua bola mata yang senada dengan rambut miliknya menangkap sosok si merah yang sedang berjalan menghampiri. "Karma-kun."_

" _Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau sangat suka berada di sini ketika sore hari." Kata Karma seraya memposisikan dirinya berdiri bersebelahan dengan Nagisa. Bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah dengan bertumpu pada kedua siku miliknya._

" _Umm..." Nagisa tampak berpikir, dan sungguh, bagi Karma, wajah Nagisa yang sedang berpikir itu sangatlah manis. Sampai-sampai membuat dirinya terhanyut dalam dunianya tersendiri. "Ah!"_

" _Eh? Apa?"_

" _Karena kupikir warna yang dimiliki langit senja itu sangat indah. Scarlet. Sama indahnya dengan warna rambut milikmu, Karma-kun."_

.

"Nagisa— _hnn..."_

"Apa?"

Kelopak mata Karma yang terkatup perlahan terbuka. Namun bukan sosok berambut secerah langit yang ia dapatkan, melainkan sosok orang lain. Sosok yang selama beberapa tahun ini selalu memenuhi kehausannya akan belaian dan sentuhan.

" _Uhnggh..._ ke mana tanganmu itu menyentuh, berengs— _ahn..._ "

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya pria yang kini berada di atas tubuh Karma. Mengabaikan erangan protes sosok di bawahnya.

"Bukan ... urusan ... mu, Asano _!_ "

Kedua bola mata Gakushuu berkilat tak senang. Kalau sudah begitu tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk memperlakukan partnernya dalam bercinta secara lembut. "Kau yang meminta."

" _Akhhh!"_

.

Angin berhembus masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, menerbangkan gorden-gorden tipis berwarna putih yang membingkai di kedua sisinya. Mentari pagi ikut menyapa, disertai suara kicauan burung—membangunkan sosok berambut merah yang terlelap di atas ranjang hanya berbalutkan selimut.

" _Ughh..."_ Rintihnya ketika memposisikan diri menjadi duduk. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Ditambah bagian belakangnya yang didera sakit tak terkira. "Asano berengsek."

" _Hm?_ Apa katamu? Aku berengsek, _eh?_ " Gakushuu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berbalutkan handuk di bagian bawah. Sedangkan dada bidangnya dibiarkan terekspos begitu saja. Sesekali air menetes ke sana dari rambutnya yang masih basah.

Sebuah seringaian mengembang angkuh di wajah Karma, menolak kalah dari pria yang sudah membuatnya sangat kacau pagi ini. " _Heeeh..._ aku terkesan kau bisa mendengarnya, Asano. Kupikir telingamu tuli karena ketika kukatakan untuk berhenti kau tidak melakukannya."

Gakushuu yang gemas dengan perkataan Karma segera menerjang pria berambut merah itu hingga keduanya kembali saling menindih di atas ranjang seperti semalam. Jemari Gakushuu kini berada tepat di leher putih milik Karma, mencengkramnya kuat hingga Karma merasa sesak. "Apa hukuman yang semalam itu belum cukup untukmu?"

Karma kembali menyeringai, mengabaikan rasa nyeri dan sesak yang didera. "Tidak cukup untuk menandingi rasa sakit _unrequited love_ , kurasa." Ironisnya ia sendiri tahu betapa sakitnya itu dan tidak seharusnya menjadikannya sebagai bahan untuk memprovokasi Asano.

"Kau—" Gakushuu memperkuat cengkramannya, membuat Karma sedikit meronta. Sadar tindakannya itu bisa membahayakan nyawa Karma, Gakushuu melepaskan cekikannya dan segera menjauh dari Karma yang hampir kehabisan napas. Meski begitu, awalnya ia memang benar-benar berniat mencekik rivalnya itu sampai mati.

" _Tch!_ Akan kukatakan sekali lagi. Jika kau masih membutuhkanku, jangan pernah mengungkit masalah tersebut. Satu lagi," Gakushuu kembali mendekat, kedua tangannya meraih wajah Karma. Namun kali ini lebih lembut, tidak sekasar tadi. "jangan pikirkan orang lain ketika kau sedang bersamaku." Bisiknya.

.

* * *

.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit Karma berdiri di depan pintu apartement miliknya. Di genggamannya ada sekotak puding yang ia beli di toko pastri langganannya. Meski sudah hampir lewat satu tahun, rasanya tetap berat baginya ketika harus membuka pintu tersebut.

Ia terlalu memikirkan banyak hal, seperti, perlukah ia memberi salam, wajah seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan ketika baru masuk atau hal-hal yang mungkin dianggap remeh oleh sebagian banyak orang. Tapi sungguh, itu merupakan hal serius baginya. Terkadang, orang jenius memang sulit untuk dimengerti oleh orang biasa.

Setelah kembali memakan waktu lima menit lainnya, Karma memutuskan meraih kenop pintu berwarna silver tersebut dan segera membukanya tanpa mengucapkan salam—pada akhirnya tetap sama seperti biasa. Setelah itu ia langsung melenggang masuk menuju ruang tengah. Hanya alat perabot dan beberapa pigura berisikan potret-potret lama yang menyambutnya. Terasa begitu dingin dan hampa.

Bukan salah Karma jika ia ingin kembali menyeret kakinya untuk segera keluar dari sana. Namun pikiran seperti itu selalu berusaha ia enyahkan. Ia tidak boleh melarikan diri dari pilihan yang telah ia putuskan sendiri.

Karma meletakkan kotak puding yang ia beli saat perjalanan pulang tadi di atas meja. Melepaskan jaket yang sejak tadi ia kenakan dan meletakkannya sembarang di atas sofa. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga dan baru berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu dari kayu mahoni berwarna cokelat.

"Kayano, aku membawakan puding kesukaanmu. Aku meletakkannya di meja ruang tengah." Begitu selesai mengatakannya, Karma berdiam diri menunggu. Jika selama itu ia tetap tidak menerima respon apapun, barulah ia akan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dan sepertinya hari ini pun sama.

Dibalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi pintu, satu langkah kaki telah diambil olehnya. Karma sudah tahu betul akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Namun setelah langkah kaki ketiga, tanpa ia duga suara derit ayunan pintu yang terbuka mengusik telinganya. Saat itu juga secara spontan Karma berhenti melangkah. Akan tetapi ia tidak segera menoleh, hanya diam seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu untuk mendengar 'seseorang itu' memanggil namanya.

"Kali ini ... bisa kita memakannya bersama-sama?"

Seulas senyuman yang sulit diartikan tercetak di bibir si pria berambut merah. Ia kemudian berbalik, bertemu pandang dengan sosok wanita berambut hijau yang sejak setahun lalu resmi menyandang status sebagai istrinya. "Tentu, jika itu yang kau inginkan."

.

* * *

.

Maehara Hiroto baru saja keluar dari kombini dengan sekantung plastik berisikan minuman teh kemasan dan beberapa _cup_ mi instan, juga cemilan. Ditengadahkan wajahnya ke arah langit, awan mendung masih menutupi sang mentari.

"Sepertinya memang akan turun hujan lagi." Gumam singkat sebelum mengawali langkah kakinya menyusuri aspal jalan. Maehara hanya bisa berharap semoga ia bisa sampai sebelum hujan turun. Mengingat jarak kombini dengan kompleks apartement tempatnya tinggal masih cukuplah jauh, sekitar lima ratus meter.

Namun nahas, baru saja memasuki gang kompleks apartementnya, hujan turun begitu saja dengan begitu deras. Maehara merutuk dalam hati. Langkah kaki yang sebelumnya sudah cukup cepat kini berubah menjadi berlari. Untung saja jarak tempatnya tinggal sudah dekat. Meski masih bisa membuatnya basah kuyup dan menambah tumpukan jemurannya yang gagal kering. Apes.

Sampai di depan pintu apartementnya yang berada di lantai dua, Maehara segera merogoh kantung jaketnya untuk mengambil kunci. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil akibat udara dingin dan angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang. Setelah pintu berhasil dibuka, buru-buru ia menerjang masuk, menggantung jaketnya yang basah dan melenggang masuk ke ruang sebelah. Plastik belanjaannya dari kombini tadi pun ikut terpapar air hujan, tetesan airnya membuat lantai basah.

"Astaga! Aku baru saja mengepel lantainya, Maehara!"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan dua antena rambut tipis di atasnya berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Maehara yang hendak masuk kamar mandi dengan galak.

Maehara menghela napas, "Simpan dulu omelanmu itu, Isogai. Aku mau mandi, takut masuk angin." Saat itu juga pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

Isogai yang merasa tidak terima memutuskan untuk menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak santai. Memang tidak biasanya ia seperti itu. Hanya saja kebetulan hari ini suasana hatinya sedang buruk karena gagal menang kupon undian dari kemasan sabun cuci yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Belum lagi kehabisan barang diskonan yang membuatnya semakin ingin memakan orang hidup-hidup. Jadi anak kosan kere itu susah, men. Penuh perjuangan, darah dan air mata.

"Nggak bisa! Pokoknya bersihin lantainya dulu! Oi! Maehara!"

 _Brak!_

Isogai tercengang.

Bukan, bukan karena kaget Maehara ngebuka pintu kamar mandinya gak santai. Bukan juga karena Maehara ternyata telanjang bulat tanpa tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Yang membuat Isogai seperti itu justru karena Maehara main nyosor gitu aja bibir miliknya. Akibatnya wajah Isogai memanas.

"Kalau kamu masih berisik, aku nggak akan berpikir dua kali buat narik kamu ke dalam kamar mandi sekarang juga." Ucap Maehara diiringi senyuman ganteng.

"Mati tenggelam saja sana di bak mandi!" setelah mengucapkannya dengan nada cukup tinggi, Isogai berlari meninggalkan Maehara dengan wajah masih semerah stroberi. Sedangkan Maehara hanya bisa terkekeh sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

* * *

.

Maehara itu bodoh.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Isogai menghela napas. Diperhatikannya secarik kertas bertuliskan daftar menu dengan nominal angka di sebelahnya. Sudah sering kali ia katakan pada Maehara untuk menjaga baik-baik kesehatannya. Bukan, Isogai bukan peduli pada 'teman dekatnya' itu, ia hanya tidak mau menambah daftar belanjaannya untuk membeli obat-obatan yang cukup mahal.

Tapi, Maehara tetaplah Maehara. Sudah diberi tahu berapa kali pun pasti hasil tetap sama. Percuma. Yang membuat Isogai makin bete kenapa juga Maehara harus sakit disaat-saat mereka lagi kere tingkat dewa, meski belum tahap harus jual ginjal sih. Tapi tetap aja, obat demam itu mahal. Isogai tidak akan berhenti mengatai Maehara bodoh sebelum dirinya puas.

Masih asik menggerutu, sebuah mobil mahal berhenti tepat di sebelah Isogai. Ia yang memang dasarnya sudah kere sejak lahir mana tahu apa nama merk mobil tersebut. Tapi ia yakin, itu pasti mobil mahal dilihat dari penampakannya. Juga ia kurang tertarik buat sekedar nyari tau merk-merk mobil mahal yang sudah pasti nggak akan pernah bisa dia beli.

Saat Isogai tengah asik mengestiminasikan harga mobil itu kalau dijual di e-bay laku berapa, si pemilik mobil ternyata sudah menurunkan kaca depan mobilnya. Manik violet tajam miliknya menatap Isogai yang masih belum sadar sedang diperhatikan. Terlalu asik membayangkan uang hasil jual mobilnya.

"Isogai-kun?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Isogai yang menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa kere itu menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Baru sadar ketika bola mata keemasan miliknya mendapati sosok yang familiar di dalam mobil. "Asano-san?!"

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

(Author's note)

Halooo saya kembek. Entah ini maksudnya apa nulis ini. Yang jelas ini nemu di folder fanfic. Iseng, publish aja. Padahal nggak tau ini fanfic sebenernya bakal dibawa ke mana. Mengingat saya buruk sama yang namanya multi chapter. Dan apalah itu scene anu'nya. Saya nggak bisa. haha

Untuk ratingnya saya kasih T aja ya. Nggak akan ke M. Itu yang anuan cuma buat pendukung di awal doang. Ke sananya nggak akan ada lagi. Saya nggak ahli bikin anuan juga soalnya.

Oke, kelanjutan fanfic ini tergantung sama respon para readers sekalian. Tapi faktor utamanya sih tetep di sayanya, mager atau nggak buat apdet. /disambit/

Bohong loh ya kalau saya nggak menanti review. Meskipun saya nggak haus sama yang begituan sih. Tapi serius, rasanya bahagia banget kalau ada yang mau komentar. Siapa tau bisa kenalan dan bisa jadi akrab. Lumayan buat nambah-nambahin temen sekapal yang demen nyiksa karakter favorit. /hush

Ah, sudahlah. See you next chapter! coretyangentahkapanpublishnyacoret


End file.
